I fallin in love with My Wife?
by xiaoluhandeer
Summary: Kris namja tampan yang selalu bersikap dingin dengan seseorang tiba-tiba harus menerima perjodohan dari Appanya yang menurutnya tidak penting. Terlebih pasangannya adalah pria. Bagaimana reaksi Kris dan juga calon 'istrinya? Dan bagaimana pendapat sang 'istri' bila sang 'suami' mulai mencintainya juga? KrisTao/Yaoi/Romance/? Chapter ending apdet:33. Thx for review
1. Chapter 1

I fallin in love with My Wife?!

Main Pair : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

Rated : T but semi M

** FANFICTION INI ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA. JADI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ALUR DAN PEMERAN, WHO'S KNOW? POKOKNYA SAYA TIDAK MEMPLAGIATKAN KARYA ORANG LAIN.**

**ENJOY GUYS.**

**~~~(***)~~~**

Kris namja tampan yang selalu bersikap dingin dengan seseorang tiba-tiba harus menerima perjodohan dari Appanya yang menurutnya tidak penting. Terlebih pasangannya adalah pria. Bagaimana reaksi Kris dan juga calon 'istrinya?

**~~~(***)~~~**

Pagi yang cerah hampir setiap harinya membawa kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk segera melakukan aktivitas. Tapi sangat berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di atas tadi, Kris adalah seorang namja tampan, kaya, pintar, dan tentunya digilai para gadis ini tidak akan begitu menyukai pagi harinya, karna tadi malam adalah kepulangan keuda orag tuanya ke Korea.

Bukan, Kris tidak membenci keduanya, hanya saja siapa yang akan senang jika orang tua datang menjenguk anaknya 2 tahun sekali? Itupun hanya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan perusahaan mereka. Kris adalah anak dari Wu Hangeng yang memiliki "Wu's corporation" yang bekerja dalam bidang pertambangan. Keluarganya ini adalah pemegang rekor dengan banyaknya cabang yg mereka kelola di dunia. Terhitung sudah lebih dari 35 cabang di sekitar Asia.

Hal itu juga yang membuat orang tua kris harus pergi keluar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang. Kris juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikerjakan disana sampai mereka menelantarkan anak mereka.

Kris hidup di Korea hanya dengan halmeoninya yg sudah berumur 74 tahun dan maid-maid dirumahnya. Namun setidaknya dia mendapatkan kasih orang tua saat bersama halmeoninya, dan pelayanan yang cukup setiap harinya.

Dengan berast Kris berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan bersiap menjalankan aktivitas rutin setiap harinya.

.

.

.

**Kris pov**

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dan berganti pakaian. Dengan segera aku turun dan duduk dibangku. Takut membuat halmeoniku marah karna membuatnya menunggu.

"Yi fan! Kenapa kau baru bangun? Kau tahu halmeoni sudah menunggu 15 menit. Kau kira waktu harus terbuang percuma untuk menunggumu bangun?" omel halmeoni.

"Memang aku menyuruh halmeoni menungguku?" ucapku santai.

"Mwo?! Dasar cucu kurang ajar. Kemari kau biar halmeoni cubit telingamu itu."

"Aku bercanda halmeoni sayang. Mianhae ne. kajja kita makan." Kataku sambil tersenyum polos. Aku memang berbeda jika sudah didekat halmeoniku. Karna aku sangat menyayanginya.

Kami makan dalam keadaan tenang. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku berpamitan untuk kuliah. Aku pergi tanpa menunggu Appa dan Eommaku turun. "Halmeoni, aku berangkat ne."

"Ne, hati-hati Yifan. Dan ingat! Jangan terlalu dingin di kampusmu agar kau cepat dapat kekasih." Ujar halmeoni. Aku hanya mengangguk paham lalu berangkat.

Perjalanan dari rumahku ke kampus berjarak sekitar 15 km. dapat ditempuh dengan mobil dalam waktu 30menit. Karna sekarang masih jam 7.15 aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku sampai di depan gerbang kampus dan mendengar banyak teriakan dari mahasiswi dikampusku. aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan teriakan itu. Dengan pelan aku memarkirkan mobilku pada tempatnya dan segera turun. Namun yang terjadi segerombol yeoja -tidak jelas- datang mengepung daerah sekitar mobilku dan berteriak histeris. 'Dasar bodoh.' Kataku dalam hati. Setelahnya aku menelepon teman seperjuanganku –Chanyeol- untuk setidaknya membantu mengusir mereka ini.

"Yeoboseo.. Chanyeol-ah?" telepon tersambung dan aku memulai pembicaraa

"Ne Kris, wae?" tanyanya

"Aeperti biasa. Tolong aku diparkiran." Kataku malas. Setelah bergumam 'hmm..' dia menutup telpon secara sepihak dan tugasku hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol datang. Tak lama tiba-tiba..

"HEY! LIHAT ADA MEMBER EXO DIDEPAN GERBANG!" tak berapa lama setelah teriakan itu, segerombol yeoja yang tadi berdiri di depan mobilku seketika langsung pergi menuju gerbang kesempatan itu aku gunakan untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Thanks bro." kataku.

"Tenang, itu sudah biasalah. Kajja kita masuk kelas." Aku hanya mengangguk.

**Kris Pov End**

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Jam kuliah pada hari ini kelihatan agak padat. Tak heran jika kampus ini banyak mahasiswa/i yang berlalu lalang dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lainnya. Namun tidak bagi sesosok namja tinggi imut bernama Huang Zi Tao ini. Jadwal kuliah dihari seninnya sedang sedikit karna banyak dosennya yang absen. Waktu luangnya dia habiskan untuk bercanda bersama temannya –Baekhyun- di perpustakaan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya dari jauh begitu, Taozi?" ujar seorang bereyeliner yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"A..ani hyung. Aku hanya melihat... lapangan saja. Iya lapangan." Ujar namja yg dipanggil Taozi tadi dengan gugup.

"Kau tak usah berbohong Taozi. Hyung tau kau menyukai Wu Yi Fan yang biasa dipanggil Kris anak jurusan Ekonomi dan bisnis itu kan?" tebak Baekhyun yang 100% membuat Tao salah tingkah.

"Emmm..Aniyo." ucapan Tao dihadiahi tawa keras dari Baekhyun. "Yak! Hyung wae? Apa aku salah?" ujarnya tak terima diketawai.

"Taozi. Mana ada orang yang tidak suka tapi saat ku singgung nama Kris wajahmu langsung memerah. Hahaha.."

Mendengarnya wajah Tao langsung tambah memerah. "Aish! Sudahlah hyung. Kajja kita makan siang."

"Ne..ne"

**Auhtor Pov end**

.

SKIP TIME

.

**Tao Pov**

Sepulang kuliah aku berjalan menuju halte terdekat di kampusku. Saat sedang menunggu kulihat hujan sudah mulai turun dan aku belum mendapatkan bus. Aku mengatupkan tanganku dan berdoa agar hujan tidak semakin deras, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Hujan turun semakin deras membasahi kota Seoul. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan kembali menunggu. 15 menit kemudian bus yang akan ku tumpangi datang, dan untunglah keadaan bus cukup sepi sehingga aku mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Perjalanan dari kampus ke rumahku sekitar 20 menit. Karna letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh juga tidak terlalu dekat. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja datng kekampus dengan mobil appa-ku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir. Supir? Terakhir kali aku punya supir dia mengundurkan diri karna terlalu lama menungguku berbelanja. Kurasa tak terlalu lama, apakah belanja dari jam 11 pagi sampai 8 malam itu lama? Sudahlah.

Tak terasa pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah halte dekat rumahku aku berdiri dan dengan segera turun dari bus. Kulihat hujan masih sedikit turun tapi tak ku perdulikan, toh tinggal berjalan 25 meter dari sini aku telah sampai di rumahku.

Setelah sampai dengan lemas aku membuka pintu rumahku. "Aku pulang! Appa? Eomma?"

"Ne chagia. Kau sudah pulang? Kajja kita makan malam dulu. Appamu sudah menunggu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hai appa.." aku mencium pipinya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk. Eomma dengan sigap mengambilkanku nasi dan menaruh lauknya juga.

"Ini Chagi. Makanlah." Kata eommaku. Kami makan dalam keadaan tenang.

"Tao, appa ingin bicara padamu." Kata appa setelah aku selesai makan.

"Wae appa?" tanyaku

"Appa meminta maaf sebelum kau menerima berita ini. Sebenarnya kau telah dijodohkan dengan anak teman Appa, Tao. Dia ummm…. Namja sepertimu. Tapi dia sangat tampan dan dewasa. Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya appa hati-hati.

Aku tercekat dan terkejut mendengar berita ini. Aku terdiam sebentar dan mulai angkat suara. "Siapa namanya appa? Dan kapan kami akan menikah?" tanyaku. Aku bertanya seperti itu bukan berarti menyetujui perjodohan ini. Kalian kan tahu aku sudah menyukai….Kris?

"namanya Wu Yi Fan. Anak Mr. Wu. Dia juga masih kuliah sepertimu, Tao. Dan soal menikah, Mrs. Wu bilang, kau dan dia akan menikah minggu depan."

Shock! Hanya itu yag dapat ku gambarkan dengan ekspresiku saat ini. Senang? Tentu, karna yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Sedih? Ya, karna aku tidak tahu apakah Kris mencintaiku atau tidak.

"….aku akan mengikuti kemauan appa saja. Kalau itu membuat Appa dan Eomma bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

"Jeongmal? Ah terima kasih Taozi. Kau memang terbaik." Appa dan Eomma memelukku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan balas memeluk mereka. Aku tak tahu apa reaksi Kris saat dia mendengar akan dijodohkan denganku.

**Tao Pov end.**

**Other Side At The Same Time**

**Kris Pov**

Aku memarkirkan mobilku sembarang di garasi dan masuk kedalam rumah. Saat melewati ruang makan, aku melihat Appa, Eomma, dan Halmeoni duduk dan memanggilku. "Ah! Yifan, Sini kau" perintah Halmeoni. Aku segera mendatangi meja makan.

"Wae halmeoni?" tanyaku pada halmeoni.

"Duduk dulu, Yifan." Sahut Appaku bijaak. Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk dan menatap semua orang di meja makan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Appa akan bicara serius. Sebenarnya kau sudah appa jodohkan dengan anak teman apa bernama Huang Zi Tao. Dia Namja, Dia juga masih kuliah ditempat yg sama denganmu. Dan pernikahan kalian akan kami selenggarakan minggu depan. Keberatan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya namun karna dikaruniai wajah dingin serta datar tampangku kelihatan biasa saja.

"Kenapa appa langsung menjodohkanku begitu? Dan lagi kenapa harus minggu depan? Appa kan tau kau harus kuliah dan menyelesaikan skripsiku." Ujarku sedikit kesal.

"Appa tahu, Yifan. Tapi kau harus menikah minggu depan, karna appa dan eomma berserta keluarga Mr. Huang sudah membuat undangan dan sudah menyebarkannya."

"Tapi appa.." kataku berusaha membela diri namun sudah dipotong duluan oleh appa. "Tidak ada tapi, Yifan. . ." ucap appa final.

Dengan kesal aku berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan lalu masuk ke kamarku dan melemparkan tubuhku ke ranang dan memejamkan mata menghela nafas dengan berat dan mulai tertidur.

**Kris Pov End**

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak dua keluarga itu memberitahukan sebuah berita besar kepada anak-anak mereka. Dan hari inilah semua ucapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Kris dan Tao tengah bersiap diruangan yang berbeda. Persiapan mereka selesai saat bunyi lonceng gereja yang telah berbunyi menandakan upacara akan segera dimulai.

Dari ujung pintu keluarlah Tao bersama sang ayah. Tao terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan jas berwarna putih ke abu-abuan, kemeja putih bersih serta dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang bertengger manis di lehernya.

Sedangkan seorang Kris yang sudah berada diatas altar yang menunggu sang calon 'istri' terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Wajah tampan dan kerennya yang terlihat begitu menampilkan sosok dinginnya, bahkan dihari pernikahannya.

Sesampainya Tao didepan altar, ayah Tao memberikan tangan Tao kepada tangan Kris yang mengadah dan setelahnya Kris menggenggam tangan tersebut erat. Mata mereka sempat bertemu walau hanya 3 detik dan kembali menghadap kea rah sang pastur untuk mengucapkan subuah janji suci sehidup semati.

Setelah pemasangan cincin sebagai lambing pernikahan mereka, tiba saatnya kedua pasangan berciuman, Kris memutar sedikit badannya, begitupun dengan mereka sekarag berhadapan dan dengan cepat Kris menarik lengan Tao agar lebih dekat dengannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua bibir merah dan hagat itu bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan manis dan lembut.

Tak berselang lama mereka menjauhkan kedua bibir mereka dan menghadap kearah tamu undangan dan memberi senyuman.

**Author Pov End**

.

.

.

**Tao Pov**

Setelah acara pernikahanku dengan Kris gege –Wu Eomma yang menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu – kami pulang ke apartement yang diberikan oleh Wu appa dan appaku sendiri sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Kulihat Kris ge langsung duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Umm.. Kris ge, Dimana kamarnya? Tao ingin mandi dan menaruh barang-barang ini." Tanyaku pelan. Kris ge menatapku sebentar dan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas. Dengan segera aku mengikutinya sambil membawa koperku.

Saat kulihat Kris ge masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih bersih, aku mengikutinya dan ikut masuk. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Whoaa. Ini 2x lebih besar dari kamarku dirumah. Kamar ini sangat bagus dengan lemari yang sangat besar dengan kaca panjang, meja rias juga dengan kaca, kamar mandi yang cukup besar, jendela yang besar, meja kecil disebelah ranjang dan lampu tidur.

"Disini kamarnya. Kalau kau mau berberes letakan saja pakaiannya dilemari. Dan karna sekarang kau adalah istriku kau harus membereskan pakaianku juga. Aku akan mandi sebentar" katanya.

Baru kali ini kudengar dia berbicara sepanang itu. Saat tadi menjamu tamu saa dia hanya mengucapkan 'Annyeong Haseo. Terima kasih sudah datang.' Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Istriku? Ah indahnya duniaa.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku memasukan bajuku dan baju Kris ge ke dalam lemari, setelah selesai aku membaringkan diriku ke kasur besar itu. "Ahh..lelahnya" ujarku.

Tak selang berapa lama, Kris ge keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai batas bawah lututnya. Wajahku memerah melihat tubuhnya yag terbentuk sempurna itu. "Kyaaa! Gege, kenapa tidak memakai baju?" dengan polos aku tutupi mataku dengan tangan.

"Wae? Memangnya salah jika aku _topless _didepan istriku sendiri? Lagipula kita sesame namja, Taozi." Katanya santai dan berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaian. "Ohh. Kau sudah membereskan bajuku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu dia memakai piyamanya dan tiduran di sampingku. "Terima kasih, Taozi" katanya sambil mengusak pelan rambutku.

Aku berdebar. "N..Ne.. Ge. Tao mandi dulu ne" kataku lalu bangkit menu kekamar mandi dengan sedikit berlari. OH GOD! Tolong aku jantung ini rasanya ingin keluar. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan memulai acara mandiku.

**Tao Pov end**

.

**Kris Pov**

Setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Tao, kulihat pipinya memerah dan segera izin untuk gentian mandi dan kabur begitu saja. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan menyalakan TV.

30 menit berlalu, kulihat Tao tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebelum aku bertanya sudah ada teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Emm. Gege.. Apa gege mendengar Tao?" tanyanya dengan suara imut.

"Ne. ada apa, Taozi?" tanyaku penasaran

"Bisakah gege tolong ambilkan _bathrobe_ bergambar panda di dalam lemari? Tao.. Tao lupa membawanya tadi." Pintanya dengan nada suara mengecil dibagian akhir.

Dengan segera aku ambil_ bathrobe _yang tadi ia pinta dan mengetuk ointu kamar mandi. "Taozi, ini _bathrobe_ nya." Kataku lembut. Dia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengadahkan tangannya tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Kalau ingin mengambil sesuatu, perlihatkanlah wajahmu Taozi." Ujaru iseng.

Dengan polosnya dia menampakan wajah serta sedikit bahu dan lehernya yang putih dan menggoda iman seorang Wu Yi Fan. 'Oh god! Please save me.' Kataku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ge. Gege kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. 'Oh tuhan, mukanya benar-benar polos. Kuatkan aku tuhan' pintaku dalam hati "Gwenchana, Taozi. Nah ini _bathrobe_mu." Aku buru-buru memberikan benda tadi dan langsung kembali ketempat tidur. Sepertinya 'milik'ku sudah sedikit bangun.

3 menit kemudian dia keluar dan mengambil setelan piyama –yang juga panda- lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian dia keluar sudah dengan piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu berbaring menyamping membelakangiku. "Ge, apa gege tidak tidur?" tanyanya

"Nanti gege akan tidur, Taozi. Kalau kau ingin tidur duluan, tidur saja." Kataku menjawab

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku tidur duluan, Kris ge. Jaljayo" katanya dan pergi menysuri alam mimpi.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya sedang tersenyum, mampu membuat jantungku berdebar keras? Apakah aku...mencintainya?' suara batinku. Tak selang berapa lama aku pun mematikan TV yang memang sedari tadi menyala dan ikut berbaring disampingnya lalu mulai terlelap.

**Kris Pov end**

**_To Be Continue..._**

maaf fic ini hasil karya seorang amatir dan dicoba untuk publish di ffn. mian kalo ada typo, bahasa amburadul, tidak sesuai eyd .

thank a lot for reader who leave the review;0


	2. Chapter 2

Previous last chapter.

_**'Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya sedang tersenyum, mampu membuat jantungku berdebar keras? Apakah aku...mencintainya?' suara batinku. Tak selang berapa lama aku pun mematikan TV yang memang sedari tadi menyala dan ikut berbaring disampingnya lalu mulai terlelap.**_

.

Chapter 2.

Enjoy Reading.

.

.

.

_Paginya_

**Tao Pov**

Aku terbangun jam 6.00 pagi. Aku memang sudah terbiasa bangun jam segini. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang karna merasa ada tangan seorang yang memeluk pinggangku, seketika aku dapat melihat wajah Kris gege yang begitu damai juga tampan walaupun dalam keadaan tidur.

"Ge, ireonayo. Dan bisakah gege lepaskan rengkuhan gege pada pinggangku? Aku ingin mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan." Kataku berusaha membangunkannya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kris ge.

Saat kucoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya, yang terjadi adalah pelukan pada pinggangku bertambah erat sehingga memaksa tubuhku sedikit tertarik kebelakang dan seketika mataku sedikit membulat saat kurasakan ada benda yang sedikit menegang dan menyentuh kedua bokongku.

Aku tergugup dan mencoba membangunkan Kris ge lagi. "Kris ge~ Ppali ireona..~ Tao ingin mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan." Kataku merajuk dan berhasil.

"Eumm...Ne, Taozi." Jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih tertutup. Kris ge terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun saat seperti itu(?)

"Dan..eumm..Ge, boleh Tao Tanya sesuatu?" kataku pelan. Kris ge hanya mengangguk walau dengan setengah sadar. "Kenapa milikmu pagi-pagi sudah terbangun, Ge? Apa gege kepanasan?" tanyaku sangaaat pelan.

Perlahan dia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah selangkangannya dan wajahnya berubah merah. Aku panik.

"EHH! Ge, wajahmu memerah. GEGE SAKIT?! Aigoo..maafkan Tao bertanya seperti itu ge. Tao benar-benar tidak tahu. Mianhae ge." Kataku sambil berteriak minta maaf.

"Gwaenchana, Taozi. Gege tidak sakit sekarang kau pergilah mandi dan gege akan membereskan tempat tidur." Alihnya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mendorongku ke dalam kamar mandi.

**Tao Pov end**

.

**Author pov **

Setelah mendorong sang 'istri' masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Kris dengan sendirinya terduduk kembali di atas ranjangnya. "Ya Tuhan, Kenapa aku bisa menegang sepagi ini?" ujar Kris dan segera membereskan ranjangnya dan Tao sesuai perkataannya tadi.

15 menit kemudian, Tao keluar dengan _bathrobe_ bergambar panda kesayangannya, disusul Kris yang dengan cepat beranjak masuk kamar mandi, lalu Tao berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian santai untuk dipakainya.

Dia berjalan keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya dia sangat lelah karena acara resepsi pernikahannya kemarin, namun sekarang dia adalah nyonya Wu sekaligus seorang 'istri.' Maka dia mencoba menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik.

Saat tengah memasak, sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao yang sedang asik memotong daging. "Hai, Taozi!" sapa Kris dan mendekati sang 'istri' yang sedang memasak membuat sang empu yang dikagetkan melonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan sebagian daging yang tadi sudah dipotongnya.

"Auwww.." pekik Tao kesakitan. Kris mendengarnya langsung bertanya khawatir dan melihat ke arah depan.

"Ada apa Tao... Astaga! Tanganmu berdarah, Taozi. Kajja kita obati lukamu itu." Kata Kris lalu mematikan kompor dan mendudukan Tao di meja makan. "Tenang disini, gege akan mengambil obat." Dan sejurus kemudian Kris langsung berlari menuju kotak peralatan P3K yang tersedia.

Setelahnya Kris kembali dan menarik kursi disebelah Tao lalu memdudukinya. Setelah mengeluarkan obat merah, kasa, dan perban Kris menarik tangan Tao dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Auww ge sakit.." rintih Tao seraya mengigit bibirnya menahan perih.

"Sabar Taozi. Sedikit lagi selesai." Dan benar. Setelah berkata seperti itu Kris menutup luka Tao dengan perban. "Cha.. Sudah selesai." Kata Kris dengan senyum lega dan mengembalikan semua peralatannya dan duduk menghadap sang 'istri' "Mianhae, Taozi. Karnaku jarimu jadi terluka seperti itu. Mianhae. Kau boleh marah pada gege."

"Ahh..Aniya ge. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil. Gege tak usah meminta maaf seperti itu." Kata Tao sambil menahan rasa perih yang masih sedikit terasa pada jarinya.

Tanpa diduga Kris menarik kedua tangan Tao, dan mencium punggung tangannya. Sonntak Tao langsung terkejut dan mengeluarkan ekpresi bingung melihat kelakuan sang 'suami'

"G-..Ge..ge?" ucap Tao gugup. Eh? Entahlah.

"Mianhae, Taozi. Miahae. Gege minta maaf." Tutur Kris penuh penyesalan, walaupun Tao sudah memaafkannya. Karena mendengar Kris terus meminta maaf tidak jelas, akhirnya Tao mengambil tindakan lain.

Tao membawa Kris kedalam pelukannya "Sudahlah Ge. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Tao. Seketika membuat Kris menampilkan wajah kaget bodohnya. Namun tak lama kemudian Kris membalas pelukan Tao.

"Benarkah kau memaafkanku, Taozi?" Tanya Kris. Dan yang didapatkan Kris adalah anggukan yang terasa di pundaknya. "Terima kasih, Taozi." Balas Kris dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. Dan dibalas hangat oleh si pemilik punggung.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak berdiri "Aku akan melanjutkan masakanku Ge." Katanya dan langsung pergi menuju dapur.

'kenapa tadi tiba-tiba aku mencium tangannya? Ah pasti itu hanya gerak refleks. Tapi keapa saat dia memelukku, jantung ini berdebar gaje lagi? Ah sudahlah lupakan' begitulah sepenggal pemikiran bodoh nan ababil dari pewaris Wu's Corporation yang ganteng ini.

Setelah 20 menit berperang dengan pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya, sebuah suara membuyarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya yang terus saja bercabang.

"Ge! Gwaenchana? Apa gege sakit? Kenapa melamun?" sederet pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh sang 'istri' karena melihat suami bodohnya melamun sambil sesekali menampilkan giginya yang _you know_ lah.

"Eh.. itu, tidak apa-apa, Taozi. Ah! Itu sarapannya? Kajja kita makan." Kata Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne.. oh iya ge, karna tadi daging yang Tao potong sebagian sudah jatuh jadi Tao hanya bisa menaruh dagingnya sedikit di nasi goreng ini." Kata Tao. Kris jadi teringat kejadian tadi yang sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya.

"Ah Gwaenchana, Taozi. Apapun yang kau masak, walau mau dicampur kaki ayam yang sebenarnya _it's not my style_ gege akan tetap memakannya. Gomawo ne sudah memasakkannya." Kata Kris absurd. Dan dihadiahin rona merah di kedua pipi chubby Tao. "Yasudah, kajja kita makan." Lanjutnya

Ah! Satu hal. Kesalahan tadi sebagian besar salah Kris dan sebagian kecil adalah kesalahan Tao. Karna menurut Kris kesalahannya adalah: datang tiba-tiba dan dia menyalahkan suaranya yang berat sehingga membuat Tao kaget dan takut.

Sedangkan menurutnya kesalahan Tao adalah: karena Tao sekarang adalah nyonya Wu, jadi dia harus siap jika Kris panggil saat sedang memasak atau apapun.

Dua kata untukmu Kris.

Bodoh. Egois.

.

.

.

_Siangnya_

Saat Tao dan Kris sedang duduk di sofa depan ruang keluarga sambil menonton film, –yang entahlah saya tidak tahu.- bel apartement mereka berbunyi nyaring, setelahnya Tao menuju kearah pintu masuk dan sejenak melihat kearah _intercom_ dan membulatkan matanya. Dan dia membukakan pintu setelah sebelumnya menekan nomor _password _ apartementnya.

"Annyeong Chagia!" sapa orang yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu apartement Tao dan Kris. Dan dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuh Tao erat. "Kenapa tak membalas memeluk Eomma? Apa kau tidak rindu pada Eomma? Mudahnya kau melupakan Eomma, Taozi. Eomma sedih." Lanjut Mrs. Huang dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Ah! Annyeong Eomma. Tao tentu rindu pada Eomma. Tao tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan Eomma Tao yang paling cantik." Kata Tao berusaha merajuk. "Jja, Eomma. Silahkan masuk." Tao mempersilahkan Eommanya masuk. Mengantarnya dan Tao sendiri pergi kedapur menyiapkan minuman.

"Siapa yang datang, Taozi… Ahjumma. Annyeong." Sapa Kris dan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Eomma, Kris. Jangan Ahjumma. Sekarang kau adalah usah sungkan lagi." Kata Mrs. Huang lembut.

"Ah..ne. Umm.. Eomma" sapa Kris kaku. Setelahnya Mrs. Huang tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau kaku sekali saat mengucapkan kata 'Eomma' tadi. Hahaha.. Mianhae Kris-ah, Eomma merasa geli mendengarnya jadi Eomma tertawa seperti ini."

"Aku memang jarang menggunakan kata panggilan kepada Eommaku." Sahut Kris sangat pelan. Setelahnya mereka mendengar suara Tao.

"Ini Eomma minumannya." Kata Tao sambil menaruh gelas berisi sirup jeruk di meja.

"Astagaa. Taozi kau ternyata sudah pintar dalam hal menjadi seorang 'ibu' rumah tangga.." canda Mrs. Huang "..Ahaha, baiklah Eomma akan berbicara serius kali ini. Tolong dengarkan ne." kata Mrs. Huang dan seketika raut mukanya berubah serius.

"Kalian ini kan pengantin baru, jadi apakah kalian sudah melakukan malam pertama.. simpan dulu pertanyaanmu Tao. Eomma belum selesai berbicara. Dan Kris, kau sedang dalam proses penyelesaian Skripsi kan? Dan minggu depan adalah masa sidang? Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan lalu mengambil alih perusahaan Appamu itu dan membiayai kehidupanmu juga Tao." Kata Mrs. Huang. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi, keluarga Huang dan Keluarga Wu sudah sepakat setelah Kris menyelesaikan skripsi dan selesai melaksanakan sidang, kalian akan langsung pergi ke Paris untuk berbulan madu. Kami tidak menerima penolakan atau semacamnya. Dan setelah kalian pulang, kami menuntut cucu dari kalian. Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?"

Tao mengacukan jari telunjuknya. "Aku Eomma. Kenapa berbulan madunya harus di Paris? Di pulau Jeju saja sudah bagus." Tanya Tao

Sekarang gantian Kris yang bertanya. "Itu. Eum anu Eomma, Soal malam pertama kami belum berencana melakukannya karna kami masih sama-sama kuliah. Dan soal cucu, apakah Taozi bisa mengandung dan melahirkan?" Tanya Kris

"Baiklah, jawaban dari pertanyaan Tao. Kenapa tidak di Jeju? Karna baik keluarga kita maupun keluarga Wu sudah sering kesana. Kebetulan, kalian berdua juga belum pernah ke Paris, jadi kalian akan berbulan madu disana." Jawab Mrs. Huang

"Dan pertanyaan dari Kris. Tak apa kalau kalian belum melakukannya, tapi kau harus saat bulan madu nanti. Dan apa Taozi bisa mengandung? Kau belum tahu rupanya. Taozi itu namja special yang diberi Tuhan untukmu Kris. Dia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti yeoja. Bersyukurlah kau." Tutur Mrs. Huang

Kris melotot kaget dengan tampang bodohnya –lagi-. 'Tao bisa mengandung dan melahirkan? Ah ini seperti mimpi saja. Tapi Tao namja, walaupun aku sendiri belum bisa membuktikannya. Karena aku sendiri belum pernah melihat 'kepunyaanya' Tao.' Batinnya berdengung.

"Nah! Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi? Kalau tidak Eomma akan pulang dan istirahat. Nah Taozi, suruhlah suamimu itu agar cepat menyelesaikan skripsinya. Agar kalian cepat-cepat berbulan madu. Sudah ya, Eomma akan pulang. Pai-pai, Annyeong." Kata Mrs. Huang dengan lantang dan berjalan kearah pintu diikuti oleh Tao.

"Hati-hati Eomma dan salam untuk Appa. Tao merindukannya." Kata Tao sebelum Mrs. Huang pulang.

"Baiklah, Taozi. Kalau begitu Eomma pergi dulu ne. Pai." Kata Mrs. Huang dan sekarang benar-benar pergi pulang.

_**TO BE CONTINUE..**_

HAAIII'-' balik lagi sama saya, hehehe. maaf chapter ini ga memuaskan hasrat kalian/? sebagai reader. tapi saya sudah sedikit berjuang buat bisa bikin lebih bagus kok. maaf typo(s) dan juga maaf feelnya ga dapet sama sekali. masih tahap belajar. Pokoknya maaf buat semua keslahan saya.-. Review lagi ya xD

Akhir kata. Wassalam~!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**ENJOY GUYS~**

.

.

.

-SKIP 1 Minggu-

.

Setelah masa sidang Kris berlalu, dia lulus sebagai lulusan ke 3 terbaik dikampusnya di jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Sekarang dia adalah wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Dalam dalam jangka waktu seminggu pula, hubungannya dengan Tao semakin dekat dan terkadang malah cenderung romantis.

Sesuai penangganlan keluarganya dan keluarga Tao, dia beserta Tao akan pergi ke Paris untuk berbulan madu. Siang ini atau lebih tepatnya jam 3 nanti mereka akan terbang ke Paris.

"Ge, kau mau bawa baju berapa banyak?" Tanya Tao saat sedang melipat bajunya dan tentu juga baju Kris.

"Kalau aku bawakan saja 4 pasang pakaian dan 1 piyama. Jika kurang kita bisa beli disana." Kata Kris menjawab sambil menatap ke arah laptop.

"Oh, baiklah ge." Sahut Tao sambil memasukan pakaian yang diperlukannya ke dalam koper. Begitupun juga dengan milik Kris. "Hah..sudah selesai" kata Tao dengan riang sambil mengusapkan keringat yang turun di dahinya.

"Taozi. Kita masih mempunyai waktu 3 jam sebelum berangkat. Sebaiknya kau mandi lalu kita makan siang." Kata Kris menoleh kearah Tao. Tanpa menawab apa-apa Tao mengambil handuknya –karena _bathrobe _kesayangannya sudah dimasukan ke koper- lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Skip.

.

_Saat makan siang._

Karena jarak antara apartement mereka dengan bandara lumayan dekat, acara makan siang mereka pun dilaksanakan diluar. Selain masih banyak waktu, Kris tak mau membuat Tao lelah karena memasak di apartement.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Taozi?" Tanya Kris sambil melihat ke buku menu.

"Aku ingin pesan Spaghetti saja ge dan minumnya lemon tea.." Sahut Tao namun terdengar dari jawabannya yang menggantung.

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin? Taozi kau boleh pesan sebanyak apapunkau mau. Asal kau tidak mual nanti." Kata Kris seakan tahu kalau Tao merasa tidak puas akan pesanannya.

"Jeongmal? Terima kasih ge. Dan kalau begitu, Noona aku pesan Spaghettinya dua, Lemon tea, milk shake strawberry dan sepotong cheese cake untuk dessert. Kalau kau ge?" Kata Tao dengan riang dan bertanya kepada Kris.

"Spaghetti dan Orange juice." Jawab Kris sambil menutup buku menu. Dan pelayan itu langsung mencatat dan pergi.

"Taozi, apa kau yakin akan memakan semua itu? Apa tidak akan mual nantinya?" Tanya Kris bingung, dan Tao hanya menggeleng lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ge. Gege tenang saja ne." kata Tao.

15 menit kemudian pesanan datang, yang pertama adalah 3 porsi Spaghetti,dan lemon tea. Lalu disusul oleh milk shake strawberry dan orange juice. Lalu mereka makan. Namun sesekali kris mengelap saus yang belepotan di ujung bibir indah Tao. Dan setelahnya mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Kini adalah makanan penutup yang datang, Kris tak menyangka bahwa dengan tubuh yang kurus seprti itu Tao mempunyai nafsu makan yang tinggi, mungkin hampir sama dengan sahabat karibnya, Chanyeol.

Tao memakan cheese cake dengan pelan dan hikmat seakan tidak mau cheese cake itu habis dengan cepat. Dengan cara makan yang seperti itu, entah kenapa pikiran kotor Kris berjalan. Dia membayangkan yang sedang dijilat oleh Tao adalah 'miliknya' memikirkan hal bodoh itu membuat Kris seketika sedikit tegang. Biarkanlah dia berkhayal.

Setelah cheese cake Tao habis, Kris memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill dan membayarnya, lalu lekas pergi dan kembali ke apartement mereka untuk mengambil koper.

"Kajja, kita berangkat, Taozi sekarang sudah jam 2. Kita harus cepat." Kata Kris sambil menarik kopernya . setelah kembali ke parkiran mereka menaruh koper mereka di bagasi dan berangkat menuju bandara.

.

Sesampainya dibandara, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh supir yang akan membawa pulang mobil mereka selama mereka pergi bebulan madu. Jam menunjukan jam 02.15 itu artinya mereka harus menunggu pesawat sekitar 15 menit lalu _check in _dan selama itu juga mereka betul-betul mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Ge..berapa menit lagi kita akan _take off_?" Tanya Tao.

"Sebentar lagi, Taozi. Wae? Apa kau tak sabar untuk berbulan madu?" kata Kris setengah menggoda sambil tersenyum aneh. Wajah Tao sontak memerah entah marah entah malu.

"Yakkk Ge!" kesal Tao dan menghadiahi Kris dengan tinjuan di perutnya. Tiba-tiba telepon Kris berbunyi, menandakan telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo"

_"Ne, yeoboseo, Kris. Sedang dimana kau? Kau jadi pergi berbulan madu bersama 'istri'mu itu hah?"_

"Aku sedang di bandara. Tentu jadi bodoh. Kalau tidak mengapa aku repot-repot menyelesaikan skripsi dan sidangku. Halmeoniku sudah berkali-kali memaksaku untuk cepat menyelesaikannya."

_"Ah aku kan cuma bercanda,kau ini. Hey aku punya kabar baik. Aku dan Baekhyun , teman 'istri'mu itu kemarin berkencan. Hahaha, apakah kau pernah berkencan dengan Tao? Kau kalah Kris."_

"Yak! Kami tidak perlu yang namanya kencan bodoh, kami sudah menikah dan bahkan akan **berbulan madu**. Ingat kau Chanyeol." Kata Kris penuh penekanan dikata 'bulan madu'

_"Aku tau bodoh. Tapi bersikaplah setidaknya sedikit romantis padanya. Dia pasti juga menginginkan sikap romantismu itu. Dan lagi kudengar dari Baekki, sebelum menikah denganmu dia sudah menyukaimu. So, dia pasti senang jika kau bersikap romantis padanya."_

'Benarkah Tao sudah menyukaiku sejak lama? Hah, ternyata rasa sukaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Eh, suka? Iya suka. Mungkin akan cinta nantinya.' Batin Kris.

_"Hey ya! Kenapa diam. Sudahlah aku tutup ne. Bye, selamat berbulan madu. Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untukku dan Baekki." _Kata Chanyeol dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Gege, _Kajja_ panggilan untuk pesawat kita sudah terdengar tadi." Instruksi Tao disambut anggukan oleh Kris dan berjalan menuju pesawat dan melakukan perjalanan selama 4 jam untuk sampai ke Paris. (saya ngarang ya, ga tau soalnya)

.

_At Paris Charles de Gaulle International Airport._

Tao turun dari pesawat dan langsung loncat kegirangan, karena akhirnya dia berada di Paris, tempat menara Eiffel.

"Ge! Apa benar kita sudah di Paris? Tempat Menara Eiffel?" Tanya Tao girang dan sudah pasti jawabannya adalah 'iya'. "Kyaa! Aku baru pertama kali kesini, Ge."

Sambil berjalan menu kedalam Bandara, mereka bercakap-cakap tentang kesannya saat sampai di Paris. Sebenarnya hanya Tao saja yang bercerita, Kris hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali berkata 'Oh ya?', 'Ne, bagus sekali' dan lain-lain.

Mereka sudah ditunggu 2 orang semacam bodyguard yang membawa papan nama/? 'Wu Yi Fan' Itu adalah orang suruhan Mrs. Wu untuk mendampingi mereka selama mereka di Paris. Dengan sigap mereka mengambil koper Kris dan Tao lalu mengantar mereka menuju Hotel.

.

SKIP. At Hotel

.

Sesampainya di hotel, Tao langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang empuk sedangkan Kris pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah sedikit beristirahat, Tao menaruh kopernya di samping tempat tidur lalu terlihatlah Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Taozi, apa kau lelah? Kalau lelah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan esok hari. Sekarang kita makan dulu lalu tidur, oke?" kata Kris.

"Ya? Baiklah ge. Kajja kita makan." Kata Tao dan mereka pergi ke restaurant yang terdekat dari Hotel.

Sesampainya di Restaurant terdekat, mereka duduk lalu memesan

_"Can I see the menu, please?"_ Kris bertanya pada salah satu waiters disana dan sang waiters segera memberinya daftar menu.

_"This is the menu, Sir" _kata sang waiters laki-laki dengan dandanan yang sangat rapih.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Taozi?" Tanya Kris

"Lasagna saja ge. Lalu minumnya Jus Strawberry." Oh benar-benar Tao adalah seorang Strawberry addict.

_"I'll have 1 lasagna, 1 pasta, 1 strawberry juice dan wine, please. That's all."_ Kata Kris dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat lancar.

_"Is that all?_ _Anything else, Sir?" _Tanya sang Waiters meyakinkan

_"Nothing else, thank you" _Jawab Kris

_"Okay. Wait for a moment, Sir. Enjoy your seat." _Sapa Waiters itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Tak berapa lama, makanan datang. Dengan segera Kris dan Tao memakan hidangan yang telah mereka pesan tadi.

_"bon appétit! (_silakan menikmati)_" _Kata sang pelayan. Satu-satunya bahasa Perancis yang author tau hanya itu.

Setelah tersenyum ke arah sang waiters, mereka mulai memakan makanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam sebelum Tao bertanya. "Ge, besok kita akan kemana?"

"Mungkin kita akan pergi ke Eiffel Tower dulu, Taozi. Lalu sedikit berjalan-jalan disekitar sana. Memangnya kenapa, Taozi?" taya Kris.

"Karna waktu kita disini sebentar, sebaiknya kita…"

**Ringg~~**

_Cheoneun oneun ireon ohue _

_Neoege jeonhwareul geol su man _

_Ittadmyeon, gippeultende…_

**Ringg~~**

Nada dering dari telepon Tao berbunyi, menandakan datangnya sebuah panggilan dan sekaligus menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Kris.

"Yeoboseo, Appa"

_"Ne, Yeoboseo, Taozi. Apa kau sudah sampai di hotel? Bagaimana perjalanannya?"_

"Sudah, Appa tapi aku sedang makan diluar dengan Kris ge, perjalannya cukup menyenangkan."

_"Ternyata kau dan Kris sudah ada kemajuan. Berikan teleponmu itu pada Kris. Appa ingin berbicara." _

Tao lalu memberikan teleponnya pada Kris dan mulai melanjutkan makannya. Kris mengambil dan mulai berbicara pada Appa Tao.

"Yeoboseo, Appa"

_"….."_

"Eumm.. kami baru sampai, Appa. Tidak mungkin aku langsung melakukannya. Dan lagi dia pasti lelah"

_"…"_

"Tenang saja, Appa. Pulang dari Paris kupastikan Tao akan hamil anak kami dan memberikan cucu untuk kalian."

Kata-kata Kris yang terakhir itu membuat Tao yang sedang menelan makanan langsung sedikit tersedak dan buru-buru mengambil minum.

_"….."_

"Ne, baiklah Appa. Terima kasih. Ne, annyeong." Tutup Kris dan langsung memberikan telepon Tao kepada yang punya.

"Gege! Apa tadi yang kau bicarakan dengan appa? Kenapa bawa-bawa aku akan..hamil segala?" ujar Tao tidak terima.

"Eoh? Memang benarkan kau yang akan hamil anakku? Dan akan memberikan cucu untuk Orang tua kita?" jawa Kris sedikit menggoda Tao.

"Ne.. tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa, Taozi?" Tao hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kata Kris tadi. Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanannya dan duduk diam menghadap keluar jendela.

"Jangan marah, Taozi. Nanti kau tidak manis lagi" bujuk Kris sambil sengaja mencolek dagu Tao. Dan masih ditanggapi dengan diam dari Tao.

"Yasudah, kalau kau masih marah. Kita tidak akan ke menara Eiffel besok." Kata Kris sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aish.. Ne, Mianhae ge. Tapi besok kita harus tetap ke menara Eiffel!" kata Tao akhirnya mengaku kalah dari Kris.

"Ne baiklah, sudah cepat habiskan makananmu." Kata Kris, sambil melanutkan makannya.

**_To Be Continue._**

Annyeong! saya balik'-' hehehe, maaf kalau chapter lalu masih ga 'srek' dan banyak sekali typo. soalnya alo ngetik jari saya suka kepleset, jadi banyak typo.

otak saya macet nih-_- ada yang mau kasih saran? udah 2 chapter saya ga bales review, semua saya simpulkan aja ya. maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu

**kesimpulan**: mian saya nulis masih banyak typo. feelnya masih ga dapet. dan chapternya sudah dilanjut.

review~?


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter 4_**

_._

_Paginya_

Tao bangun sangat pagi kali ini, kalau biasannya dia bangun jam 6 tapi sekarang dia bangun jam 5. Karena dia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini, dia akan pergi ketempat Menara Eiffel berada. Apalagi bersama orang di dikasihinya, semakin romantic.

"Gege! Ireona! Ppali, kita harus segera berangkat ke menara Eiffel!"

Lalu Kris bangun dan melihat jam "Aigo Taozi. Ini masih jam 5 pagi, kenapa kau sudah bangun? Tidur saja lagi. jam 10 kita baru akan berangkat." Kata Kris lalu mencoba kembali tidur

"Ah gege! Tao sudah ti…-" ucapan Tao terpotong karena Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan memendamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Sudah tidurlah atau kita akan membuat anak sekarang juga." Kata Kris final dan seketika membuat Tao memejamkan mata walau tidak tertidur.

Kris sebenarnya juga tidak tertidur, tapi dia mencium aroma leher Tao yang sangat menggodanya, tiba-tiba terlintas ide diotak pintarnya. Dia mengeratkan rengkuhan pada tubuh Tao dan berharap Tao akan merasakan sesuatu dibawahnya menegang.

Tao mengedip-kedipkan matanya dan menahan nafas(?) 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa junior Kris ge selalu bangun sepagi ini? Apa Kris ge mempunyai ganggungan pada juniornya?' dan Tao mencoba tertidur lagi- walau dia tak bisa dan harus menaggung rasa 'mengganjal' di bagian belakangnya. 'Aish, sudahlah'

Jam 9 mereka bangun lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Menara Eiffel, sebelum itu mereka sudah sarapan di restaurant di Hotel, jadi tepat jam 10 mereka akan sampai disana.

"Eiffel tower~ Eiffel tower~" sepanjang perjalanan, Tao bersenandung dengan menggunakan lirik 'Eiffel Tower' yang diulang berkali-kali. Membuat Kris tersenyum walau hanya sekilas.

"Jja, kita sudah sampai, Taozi." Kata Kris lalu keluar mobil lalu menggenggam tangan Tao, seakan jika tidak digandeng Tao akan lari.

"Whoaaa! Kris ge, lihat itu menara Eiffel! Foto aku ge!" histeris Tao sambil memberi handphonenya kepada Kris dan berlari kearah yang lebih jauh lalu berpose 'V'.

"Sekali lagi ge!" kata Tao dari kejauhan. Dan mulai berpose menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil jari-jarinya membentuk tanda metal (tau kan? Saya bingung sendiri maap-_-)

Setelah selesai berpose, Tao kembali menuju Kris dan mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Kris. "Aigoo, aku ternyata cukup tampan. Hehehe" kata Tao, tiba-tiba Kris merangkul pinggangnya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Kajja" kata Kris sambil tetap merangkul pinggang Tao. Yang dirangkul hanya menunduk malu.

"Ge! Apa kau tidak mau foto didepan menara Eiffel?" Tanya Tao sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Hmm..bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama? Aku akan menyuruh bodyguard tadi untuk memfoto kita." Usul Kris dan Tao hanya mengangguk, lalu Kris memberi aba-aba tangan untuk sang bodyguard seakan memanggilnya.

"Iya, Tuan Wu?" Tanya salah satunya.

"Foto kami." Kata Kris lalu memberikan handphonenya kepada sang bodyguard.

Lalu setelahnya mereka mulai berfoto dan berpose ria. Namun, kegiatan itu berhenti saat sang bodyguard berlari mendekati mereka, dan memberikan handphone Kris kepada sang pemilik.

"Tuan Wu. Ada telepon masuk." Katanya

"Hmm, ne? Yeoboseo"

_"Aigooo! Kris-ah ini Eomma. Bagaimana kabarmu juga Tao? Kalian sedang apa?" _jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku dan Taozi baik saja, Eomma. Tumben menelponku. Biasanya sibuk" kata Kris sedikit ketus. Ya, yang sedang meneleponnya adalah sang Eomma yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anaknya sendiri.

_"Apa eomma sejahat itu Kris-ah? Sampai-sampai kau menjawab telepon eomma dengan nada ketus seperti itu." _

Terdengar nada kecewa disana. Entah kenapa Eommanya ini menjadi sangat cerewet dan penuh dengan berbagai ekspresi setelah dirinya dan Tao menikah.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Hah sudahlah, mana Halmeoni? Aku ingin bicara." Kata Kris.

_"Ah, baiklah… Yeoboseo Kris-ah. Sedang apa kau disana cucu kurang ajar? Apa Tao baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah! Halmeoni, Tao baik saja. Aku dan Tao sedang berfoto didepan menara Eiffel. Tapi terganggu karena Eomma menelponku."

_"YA! Apa-apaan kau bodoh? Dia begitu karena dia rindu padamu, dasar anak durhaka. Mana Taozi? Halmeoni ini bicara padanya."_

Kris pun memberikan handphonenya kepada Tao. Lalu Tao berjalan agak menjauh dan Kris memperhatikan raut muka Tao yang terlihat lucu. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan halmeoninya, namun Tao terlihat senang dan antusias.

Namun, tiba-tiba raut muka Tao berubah merah dan terlihat sedikit berkeringat. Dengan segera dia mengucap salam akhir dan mengembalikan handphone Kris kepada yang punya.

"Waeyo, Taozi? Apa yang halmeoni katakan" Tanya kris khawatir.

"A..Aniyo ge. Kajja kita jalan-jalan." Jawab Tao cepat dan berjalan mendahului Kris.

'Apa yang halmeoni katakan? Aish! Tao jadi menjauhiku. Dasar halmeoni aneh' batin Kris

Terkutuklah kau Kris.

_Malamnya _

Mereka sudah berjalan-jalan seharian dan pulang saat jam 7 malam. Sesampainya dikamar, Tao bergegas mengambil piyamanya dan pergi kedalam kamar mandi. Sebisanya dia menghindari kontak dengan Kris. Entah itu pegangan, tatapan mata ataupun komunikasi, dan hal itu membuat Ice Prince kita depresi berat/?

Dengan sabar dia menunggu Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dan meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya seharian ini. Tak lama Tao keluar dengan piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya dan terkejut saat melihat Kris yang telah menunggunya di dean pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kris menghimpit Tao di dinding. "Taozi. Ada apa denganmu seharian ini?" Tanya Kris dingin sambil menatap mata panda Tao.

"….."

Tao hanya diam tak memberi jawaban dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal dia tidak menatap Kris.

"Jawab aku, Wu Zi Tao! Dan tatap aku kalau aku sedang berbicara padamu." Kata Kris sedikit membentak dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya takut Kris ge." Jawab Tao sangat pelan.

"Takut apa? Cepat jawab!" Tanya Kris sudah sedikit emosi.

"..itu, umm…" kata Tao mengambil napas "Kris ge kalau dikasur akan sangat liar, apalagi kalau melihatku, Kris ge akan tambah liar saat.. uhhh, saat.." Tao tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya sebab dia lebih dahulu lemas dan terjatuh. "Tao hanya takut pada Kris ge. Hiks…" dan dia menangis.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" kata Kris melembut dan menuntun Tao duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

"Halmeoni, ge." Kata Tao. Kris sedikit mendengus lalu menghapus air mata Tao.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau sendiri masih ragu, Taozi" ujar Kris pada Tao. Membuat Tao sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya. "Jadi kau tak usah salah sangka dulu ne?" kata Kris. Tapi Tao mendengar nada kekecewaan didalam ucapan Kris tadi.

"Ge, kau sepertinya kecewa. Mianhae ge. Tao masih ragu untuk melakukan itu." Kata Tao bersalah. "Ge, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne, tanyakan saja." Jawab Kris.

"Apa gege mencintaiku?"

DEG.

"Mencintaimu? Umm…"

"Apa gege tidak mencintaiku? Apa gege mau menikah denganku karena terpaksa?"

"Tidak, Taozi. Gege tidak pernah terpaksa menikah denganmu" kata Kris membela.

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku, Ge?"

"Aku…aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kris sedikit dingin. Mendengarnya Tao hanya bisa tercekat.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ingin tidur ge. Dan satu lagi, asal gege tahu saja, aku sudah lama…menyukaimu ge. Jaljayo" kata Tao dengan senyum miris dan berbaring membelakangi Kris.

Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi. 'Apa yang kau katakan mulut bodoh? Bagaimana jika Tao jadi dingin seperti tadi siang? Bodoh!'

Gelisah. Kris mengambil air putih lalu meminumnya, setelah itu dia langsung tidur mengadap kearah Tao.

_Di Bandara._

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Paris, mereka telah berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan sahabat mereka di Korea. Dan seperti kejadian diatas sebelumnya, baik Kris maupun Tao masih saling berdiam diri. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan _take off, _sebelum itu mereka telah membawa sedikit cemilan.

Selama perjalan pulang pun, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ge/Taozi" sahut mereka berbarengan. "Kau duluan saja, Taozi." Sahut Kris

"Tidak jadi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ge?" Tanya Tao menghadap keluar jendela pesawat.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, Taozi."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk perkataanku waktu itu. Itu sebenarnya bohong."

"Perkataan yang mana?"

"Waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Taozi. Waktu itu aku hanya sedang emosi. Tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu." Kata Kris berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Oh, begitukah? Baguslah, setidaknya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Tao ketus walau semburat merah dipipinya sedikit terlihat.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Mianhae Taozi. Mianhae." Kris membujuk Tao untuk memaafkannya.

"Aniyo." Sahut Tao tetap dengan cuek.

"Ya! Waeyo? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Taozi." kesal Kris.

"Karna gege belum mengucapkan suatu kata yang harusnya dari dulu kau ucapkan, Ge" Kata Tao memberi 'kode'

"Kata? Kata apa?" Tanya Kris pada diri sendir sembari memasang wajah bingung bodohnya.

"Payah! Gege tidak peka. Apa harus aku yang bilang?" Tao berujar kesal karena Kris tidak menangkap 'kode' darinya.

"Yasudah, coba katakan"

"AISHH! KRIS GE, WO AI NI! SARANGHAEYO!" Tao berkata sambil sedikit berteriak, membuat sedikit penumpang didalam pesawat itu heran melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, kata itu rupanya. Baiklah.." baru Kris ingin beujar, Tao sudah membungkam mulut Kris dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Sudahlah. Gege memang tidak peka." Kata Tao melanjutkan makan keripik kentangnya. Kris mengunyah keripik yang ada di mulutnya lalu sejurus kemudian dia mencium pipi chubby Tao dan berbisik.

"Terima kasih, Taozi. Lain kali suapkan aku dengan mulutmu ne?" kata Kris dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menghindari tatapan mematikan dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Kemudian Kris mendekatkan kembali mulutnya dengan telinga Tao dan berbisik. "dan..Nado Saranghaeyo, Nae Yeobo." Dan kembali mencium Tao, namun bukan dipipi melainkan di bibir bocah panda itu. Sedikit melumatnya lalu melepaskannya.

**_EPILOG_**

_Di apartement _

Semenjak datang ke apartement, handphone Tao tidak henti-hentinya bordering. Saat melihat id calling adalah Baekhyun dia segera mengangkatnya.

_"Yeoboseo!"_

"Ne Yeoboseo,Hyung. Waeyo?"

"_Bagaimana bulan madumu apakah menyenangkan? apa kau membelikanku oleh-oleh? awas saja kalau sampai kau tidak membelikanku oleh-oleh."_

"Tenang Hyung, aku ingat oleh-oleh untukmu. dan Tentu saja menyenangkan, kau tahu hyung? Aku berfoto didepan menara Eiffel.Kapan-kapan aku ingin kesana lagi."

_"Wah, enaknya. Aku juga mau T.T Oh iya Taozi, aku ada berita baik."_

"Berita baik apa Hyung?"

_"Aku dan Chanyeol resmi berpacaran sejak kemarin. Dan kau tahu Taozi? Saat dia mengungkapkan perasaanya, dia bersimpuh didepanku sambil memegang tanganku lalu berkata 'Saranghaeyo, Baekkie. Would you be mine?' KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Itu sangat romantis." _

"Yah beruntung kau mendapatkan namja seperti Chanyeol hyung. Tak seperti Kris ge, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali."

_"Hahaha. Bersabarlah Taozi, tapi dia sudah menyatakan_ _cintanya kan?"_

"Umm, sudah tadi."

_"Nah, kau tinggal tunggu apa yang akan dia perbuat nanti. Ah sudah ya Taozi, aku ingin kencan dengan Chanyeol. Byee" _dan telepon terputus.

Mendadak Tao merasa merinding. Karena saat ini Kris terus saja menggodanya dengan menggunakan kata 'Saranghaeyo' ataupun 'Yeobo'. Dan lagi sekarang mereka telah ada dikamar, dan makin jadilah Kris menggoda Tao.

"Yeobo, apa kau tidak mandi setelah perjalanan panjang kita tadi? Apa mau mandi denganku?" Tanya Kris.

"Hentikan, Ge." Kesal Tao yang terlihat imut dimata Kris. Kris hanya menyengir gaje.

"Kau tidak mandi, Taozi?" Tanya Kris yang sudah kembali ke program 'cool'nya

"Ne, sehabis ini aku akan mandi." Kata Tao lalu mengambil baju bersih beserta handuknya dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi. Merasa diikuti Tao mengahadakan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Kris ge? Kenapa mengikutiku? Apa gege mau duluan? Silahkan." Kata Tao membukakan jalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aniyo. Agar menghemat waktu, kita mandi bersama saja." Kata Kris tersenyum mesum/?

"Eh? Tidak usah ge, Tao kan bisa man.." Kris lebih dahulu membekap mulut Tao dengan handuk.

"Tak usah sungkan Taozi, ayo kita mandi" kata Kris dan mendorong Tao menuju kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan.

"…-GEGEE! TAO TIDAK MAU MANDI DENGAN GEGE! YAK! GEGE!" dan dari situ mulai terdengar suara-suara gaib desahan yang meneriakan 'Ouhhhh… _faster_ Kris ge…" yahh, kira-kira seperti itulah suara gaibnya.

_**FINNNN~~~~**_

Ahhhh, selesai juga ini ff. Saya sebenernya bingung mau kasih nc apa engga. Kalo dikasih nc takutnya ga hot. Kalo ga dikasih nc kurang greget. Dan juga makasih yang udah mau Review ff ini, semoga Endingnya ga aneh ya. Maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo.

Kalo nc saya belajar bikin dulu abis itu saya jadiin sequel'-' Hakhakhak/? terus ada saran cast ga buat ff saya yang baru? tapi Yaoi ya-_-

Yaudah deh makasih. Sampai ketemu di ff aku selanjutnya~~ Love yaaa~


End file.
